youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Tails (123; Episode List)
A list of episodes in 123mermaidmagic's Magic Tails. Season 1 Episode 1: Wonderstruck Upload Date: October 23, 2011 Lelia finds a dolphin necklace and a mysterious liquid called Magic Mio. When she drinks it, she becomes a mermaid! Then she gets two more necklaces and more Magic Mio, and gets two of her best friends, Taylor and May, to drink it and put on the necklaces as well! Episode 2 Part 1: Amazement Upload Date: October 25, 2011 Taylor tells Lelia that she is a mermaid. They go for a swim, find a weird cave and come home. But that cave may change everything. Part 2: The Crazy Side of Taylor Upload Date: November 4, 2011 Taylor goes outside and suddenly has a craving for water. Has the cave made her and Lelia go crazy? Forever? Will they keep attacking May? Episode 3: Control May Upload Date: November 6, 2011 May decides to go over to Taylor's house to make them mad, but then she attacks Taylor and Lelia. Lelia finds out she has powers, and they try to get May to drink the potion to calm her down. Episode 4: We're More Powerful Than We Think Upload Date: November 6, 2011 May sleeps over at Taylor's house and they go for a swim. Then they realize that they have really cool powers. Episode 5: Watch Out Upload Date: November 6, 2011 Taylor is over at Lelia's house, and they get bored and decide to practice their powers. They then get a snack and Lelia has a scary vision. Could it come true? Episode 6: Halloween House of Horror Upload Date: November 19, 2011 Lelia and Taylor find each other behind the couch and make a run for it. They find a weird tunnel that leads to a house of horror. Will they ever get out? Episode 7: Who's sic Future? Upload Date: November 19, 2011 Taylor and May go to school on career day and meet someone who can tell the future. She says that something bad is going to happen to Lelia...will it? Episode 8: Kidnapped Upload Date: November 26, 2011 The first part of the season finale. Lelia's sister sees her as a mermaid, takes a picture and puts it online. Someone looks at it, tracks her down, and takes her. Meanwhile, Taylor wonders where Lelia is, and finds out she is missing. She goes to May's house and she isn't home. What should she do? Episode 9: Gvie sic Us Answers Upload Date: December 2, 2011 The second part of the season finale. Taylor calls May again and she is finally home. They chat about Lelia's absence and try to figure out where she is. They develop a theory, but can they prove it? Episode 10: Sneaking In Upload Date: December 21, 2011 The third part of the season finale. Episode 11: Saved at Last Upload Date: December 21, 2011 The fourth and final part of the season finale. The Mermaid Christmas Part 1 Upload Date: December 27, 2011 The girls get the news that their parents are planning a trip to Hawaii for Christmas--and they insist on everyone swimming. In the meantime, Christmas preparations begin. Part 2 Upload Date: December 27, 2011 It's time to go to Hawaii. During their short stay, the girls try and fail to avoid a swim, and discover more magic. Season 2 Episode 1: Leila, Taylor and Taylor Upload Date: December 21, 2011 The girls see Taylor Swift in concert. Episode 2 Upload Date: Unknown The wherabouts of this episode are unknown. Episode 3 Upload Date: Unknown The wherabouts of this episode are unknown. Episode 4: A Witch or a Mermaid Upload Date: January 28, 2012 Taylor tries making a wish with the Mio, and it only works halfway. They find out they need necklaces to get the whole wish. They find them and May plans on wishing to become a witch, not knowing that she'll have to give up her tail to do so. Will May ever be a mermaid again? Episode 5: The Time is Limited Upload Date: February 22, 2012 The gang start to find mysterious notes. They try to get rid of them, but can't. Could fate be trying to tell them something? Episode 6: You Should've Listened Upload Date: April 1, 2012 Episode 7: The Starfish Upload Date: May 6, 2012 Episode 8: Deep Trouble Upload Date: July 24, 2012 The gang has to find the necklaces, or Taylor will be a mermaid forever. But when they go on a summer vacation, how will they find them? Season 3 Episode 1: Power Crazy Upload Date: October 1, 2012 Episode 2: Long Time, No Talk Upload Date: March 7, 2013 The gang hasn't seen each other in ages. One day after school, Taylor and Lelia bump into each other and decide to catch up. They are having a fun time talking and going for a swim, until they call May. What's happened to her? Episode 3: Bad Luck Upload Date: May 28, 2013 Category:Magic Tails (123mermaidmagic) Category:Episode List Category:Holiday Special Category:Missing Episodes Category:Shows that need episode summaries Category:One Day, Multiple Episodes